


Lose Yourself Tonight

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Killersilverwire, Killerwire, Lesbian Leslie Willis, Lesbian Siobhan Smythe, Leslie Willis Lives, Multi, One Shot, Other Non-Shown Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Polyamory, Reformed Livewire, Reformed Silver Banshee, Sexual References, Silverfrost - Freeform, Silverwire, Swearing, Workplace Relationship, and escapes to central city with her gf silver banshee, lesbian Killer Frost, now they wanna run a podcast and build their brand, polycule, semi reformed at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: “Dinner and a movie. What’d you say?”Siobhan cocked her head. “Doesn’t the movie usually come before the dinner?”“Yeah, well, in my version, we bitch about the movie while sharing shots at Saints & Sinners. I wouldn’t want my girls drinking on an empty stomach, would I?” Frost paused a moment too long, toying with them. “Sound good?”“How about we hear a song request first, huh? Then we’ll go out tonight. If you have taste, that is.”“Tall order,” Leslie quibbed.“Oh, fuck off, Liv.”Or, the one where Frost makes a call to Leslie and Siobhan's radio station.
Relationships: Killer Frost/Leslie Willis, Killer Frost/Siobhan Smythe, Killer Frost/Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis, Siobhan Smythe/Leslie Willis
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Kudos: 1





	Lose Yourself Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still burnout as fuck, but I'm rewatching Supergirl for fun and my love for Siobhan and Leslie has been reawakened! So, shortfic time. And establishing the timeline and how Silverwire got semi-reformed time. Yay! Anyways this is sort of an indirect sequel to my other Killersilverwire-centric fic, "Thin Ice And Scattered Mice," but it is NOT required reading for this at all, I promise it's only referenced in the beginning. have fun, babes
> 
> Title is from the very song featured in this. Seriously, check out Hands Off Gretel, I'm love their music, especially Kiss Me Girl,, because i'm rainbow

Leslie scowled. Her foot rapped impatiently on the ground, as she blew air out of her mouth to fill the silence. She was seated with the headphones and mic, while Siobhan was muttering something or other to their station manager, who was currently working inside the _‘button box,’_ as Leslie put it. He wanted to sit in on their rookie radio station. They swore, if he dared to make them go through this routine for any longer . . . Leslie and Siobhan were supposed to have gotten promoted to their own podcast after a _short_ playthrough of their reliability! The guy was already starting to go back on his word.

Who knew trying to kill Supergirl/their dearest friend Kara and also kill Cat Grant, trying to kill some other people, breaking out of prison more than once, fleeing to Central City, snagging a gig as Amunet Black’s muscle and frequently going on anti-heroine sprees had consequences? 

Oh, who was she kidding. The impulsivity and trouble of it all was what had made it so thrilling. 

Siobhan played with the buttons that Leslie didn’t care to understand and signaled a thumbs up. Leslie tapped on the mic and painted her most painfully animated character ever. “What’s up, listeners? Welcome to KSW-FM! This is Livewire speaking, Silver on the sounds. Our manager’s here, so play nice, yeah? Get us fired, and we might have to cook ya.” She drawled dangerously, a little bit too frisky-like. Siobhan shot her a glare, but Leslie could see her small smile. “Alright, we’re going to take some song requests. Feel free to chat a bit, we adore conversation. Because, contrary to popular belief, even supervillains socialize! Shevi and I _love_ to socialize, don’t we, ladies? Anywho! Send in those requests. Let’s hope they don’t suck.”

Siobhan held in a giggle and mouthed, _“dial it back,”_ through the glass. Leslie rolled her eyes, fondly of course, and sighed through a nod.

“Oh, looks like we got somebody!” Leslie took one last glance to Siobhan before answering the call. The person that came online was volatile, breathy and expectant. 

_“Leslie fucking Willis!”_ the voice growled, not unhappily. Leslie frowned, her eyes squinting at Siobhan through the broadcast room. The woman’s laugh sounded somewhat familiar. Was it just the radio, or was her voice... echoing? _“Haven’t seen you since my last not-birthday party. Or was it the morning after?”_

Leslie bit her lip in a smirk as her mind placed the memory. _“That_ was actually the morning after the morning after. You spent the night of your party in a jail cell, remember?”

 _“Oh, shit, you’re right!”_ Frost chuckled. _“Hey, no one’s ever said that to_ you _before. How does it feel?”_

“I’m on the edge of my seat, Killer.”

_“It’s just Frost now.”_

“Good to know, Killer.”

_“Oh, fuck off, Lez-lie.”_

Livewire heard Killer Frost cackle lightly. It sounded like jagged glass, breaking into a million pieces and reflecting the true version of one’s soul, though never an accident. It was chaotic, wolfish, and breathtakingly beautiful at the same time.

Siobhan’s hand pressed on her shoulder. Leslie flinched for a moment; she hadn’t heard her girlfriend walk into the room. Siobhan was giving Leslie’s flushed face and wide eyes a tight, mocking smile, that thirsty glint in her eyes practically beaming at Leslie’s own pitch black gaze.

Siobhan spoke with a kittenish edge. “Where’ve you been, Killer?”

 _“Haven’t you watched the news, Silverwire? I’m_ out.”

“Pretty sure your friends knew you were gay the last time we saw you.” 

_“Not that, dumbass! Vigilante immunity, way less cop-y than how they do it in Star. I ain’t nobody’s deputy, but I am protected under federal law. I can kick ass without grief from CCPD now.”_

“Ho-ly shit,” Leslie breathed.

Siobhan shook her head. “Are—are you serious?”

 _“Sure as shit, baby, look it up! You want a pic with Caity and I? Worth quite the pretty penny now.”_ Frost gave the quietest of groans. _“How we say, seven o’clock?”_

Leslie and Siobhan looked at the other. Their faces grew wilder, lips parting in cheeky, thrill-seeking grins.

Leslie stared straight into Siobhan’s eyes. “Are you asking us on a date, Killer?”

“How scandalous,” Siobhan singsonged her agreement. “Don’t you know how much property damage there’ll be?”

 _“I don’t just have friends in high places; I_ am _the high.”_ Frost audibly bit her lip. The commanding tone in her voice resided to the edge, as she let her more soft voice creep in, ever a slight. _“Dinner and a movie. What’d you say?”_

Siobhan cocked her head. “Doesn’t the movie usually come before the dinner?”

 _“Yeah, well, in my version, we bitch about the movie while sharing shots at Saints & Sinners. I wouldn’t want my girls drinking on an empty stomach, would I?” _ Frost paused a moment too long, toying with them. _“Sound good?”_

The both of them nodded in unison, just once, just at each other. Finally their gazes tore apart. Leslie tapped her fingers on the desk, smiling down to herself at the sound of Siobhan’s most egotistical tone. “How about we hear a song request first, huh? Then we’ll go out tonight. If you have taste, that is.”

“Tall order,” Leslie quibbed.

 _“Oh, fuck off, Liv.”_ Frost snapped back. The insult fell flat, brimmed by her own dark amusement at their little game. Fuck, Leslie could barely stand to admit it out loud, much less in a non-crass way, but how she adored playing with these two. They weren’t just her closest friends, they were something so much deeper, more primal. When Leslie looked into their eyes, she saw a piece of herself, and that at first had drawn her to them both, yet as time went on she fell for the cruel, unkept, dirty beauty Killer Frost and Siobhan Smythe both held in the palms of their hands. She realized that villainous reflection she saw had never been there at all, that something else pulled her to them. The pair weren’t a match for Leslie’s version of self-willed wildness, but they commanded their own irresistible disorder, and did it _so well._

They were her dance partners in the madness they brought forth, whether it be breaking laws or breaking hearts. Mostly both, when it came to them three.

_“Kiss Me, Girl.”_

“What?” Siobhan and Leslie choked.

 _“Kiss Me, Girl,”_ Frost said again. _“It’s by Hands Off Gretel.”_

“... Right.” Leslie gulped. Siobhan was already on her phone—that girl could pull anything out of her ass, Leslie was fucking sure of it—and already at the youtube mix that bluetoothed their music choices through the cheap radio station, into the ears of all their listeners. Siobhan typed in Frost’s song, added it to the playlist, and clicked it quickly.

Siobhan smiled at her. “Let’s see what you got.”

_Tonight, I want your love, but it isn’t right_

_Just hold me, baby, lose yourself tonight_

_I’m sick of this feeling, what’s wrong just feels to right_

_Tonight, I want your lips up against mine_

Leslie and Siobhan’s faces went red. They could practically feel Frost’s smugness radiating from the call. Siobhan’s hands anxiously fly to the video, but instead of clicking out, she accidentally pressed it forward, and—

_She’s crazy, looking down at me_

_She bites my lip to unleash the freak_

_Hot lady, brings the worst of me_

_She takes my right hand into her heat_

_And I’m lovesick, baby, from her sweet disease_

_As we traded enough spit to fill the sea_

_And as I melt, melt, melted across the floor, she said,_

_“Come on, baby, do you wanna do more?”_ Frost sang along, her moan edged between her thinly-veiled flirting, which was almost enough to make Siobhan and Leslie forget that she had technically just told them she was _“lovesick”_ for them through song. So. 

_I said, “I’m not gay,” and she started laughing_

_As I felt every curve of another woman_

_And we drank, drank, drank, and we kissed some more_

_She said, “I’m not convinced you’re very sure.”_

“Hey, isn’t that what you and me di—”

“Shut up, Leslie!” Siobhan muted the phone, practically seething in her seat. Her eyes were snapped wide with embarrassment and her entire body was running another color. Leslie wasn’t in much better shape.

 _“Sooooo...”_ Frost whistled. _“Seven sound good?”_

Siobhan snapped her head in Leslie’s direction the exact time she did the same. Both their playful smiles had been whipped clean. Their pinkies rubbed flusteredly together. They barely managed an, “mhmm.”

 _“Sweet,”_ Frost breathed. Intoxicatingly. _“See you then.”_

The line went dead, and their manager walked in. “You’re… uh, let’s say, _friends_ with Killer Frost? She’s, like… She’s a superhero!” He said, his head swaying back and forth between the two. 

“I don’t think just friends usually ask each other on dates,” Leslie droned. 

Siobhan shrugged her shoulders. “I mean, all our friends date each other, but I’m pretty sure we’re outliers and shouldn’t be counted.” 

“... Yeah,” Leslie mused. An idea formed inside her head. “I’m even dating one of her friends.”

All it took was one shared glance for Siobhan to understand what she was getting at. “Yeah, Clark Kent’s cousin, right, babe?” She smiled. “Oh, and Kara’s dating Lena Luthor, Kate Kane, Oliver Queen… I mean, you have to know the Green Arrow, right? And who would the Arrow be without his Overwatch, Felicity Smoak? And she’s with Frost’s friend Black, let’s say, Siren. None of them live here though, unfortunately.” Siobhan fluttered her eyelashes sadly and turned to look up at the manager, as innocent as she could paint. “So we just have lunch with Frost’s team instead. Leslie’s actually pals with the Flash, it’s adorable! And the Elongated Man practically finishes her sentences. My good friend, _you_ know him by Vibe, and I always tease them about it.”

Their manager went quiet for what felt like a minute, but was probably just a few stunned seconds. “... Turn off the mic, please?” Leslie did as she was told, for once. “Here, I’ll make you a deal. Are your, uh—”

“Polycule,” she chuckled. 

The manager blinked. “W-What…cule?”

“Polycule!” Siobhan’s laugh was so infectious, Leslie couldn’t help but go along, her grin tilted into Siobhan’s own as the other woman’s head rocked back. They smiled softly at one another, caught together in the moment. Then Siobhan looked down, lacing their fingers, and lifted her chin to their manager. “We call ourselves a polycule.”

“Well, uhm, is your… your polycule, the heroes and stuff, would they be willing to be on your first episodes?”

Siobhan faked a gasp. “You want us to interview a bunch of our personal, dear vigilante friends who we know intimately? Who could’ve seen this coming?!”

“Dial in back, babe.” Leslie shook her head playfully, then smirked at him. “Guarantee us a full ride, and we got our first season covered. G— ah, Supergirl, can’t so no to me. And the Flash can’t say no to her, and the Hood can’t say no to him… hell, I don’t even need their joyfriends to convince ‘em, they’ll do it as soon as they know it’ll work in our favor. We’re important to each other, alright? Trust me, man.”

The manager was still. After a moment of consideration, he nodded curtly. “Get it on ASAP, okay?”

“Will do,” Siobhan replied.

He nodded once more and fled the room. Leslie guessed it was to have a panic attack over making their careers hostages while they had such hard-hitting (emphasis on the hitting) people in their lives. She smiled at the thought.

When he was out of earshot, Siobhan groaned. “I’m too wiled up for our date with Killer to focus on work. Barry can just ride in at a moment’s notice anyways!” she complained. After her eyes lost focus, she licked her lips, and locked her gaze with Leslie’s. “... What do you wanna do until seven, Livewire?”

Their smiles were lighthearted, but devilish in nature, a promise prominent on their brushed lips. Leslie dropped herself on Siobhan’s lap and kissed her like she hung the stars.

Now they just had to wait for their moon to come and play.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they get their podcast and have it focus on metahuman/alien/magic user rights, with many star guests that quickly makes them the most profitable and popular podcast in Central City, enough to rival Vesper in Gotham. we wuv a power polycule <:


End file.
